


【Alljay】All About Me

by Yongsuipiaoling



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Yongsuipiaoling
Genre: M/M, Multi, alljay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongsuipiaoling/pseuds/Yongsuipiaoling
Summary: 设定：其他世界的桶受CP组穿越过来，单章可当做相应CP，主世界无CPLofter的ID：叶千苍





	1. 【Alljay】All About Me(1)【Dickjay场合】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜翼x罗宾，未成年清水，两只小鸟即将单飞布鲁德海文

阿尔弗雷德在为故乡彼岸的韦恩家族奉献了大半人生并经历了无数大起大落之后，曾认为再也没有什么东西能让他震惊了。

直到那个圣诞节当天，难得的电影之夜，他头一次怀疑起当年能端起猎枪射击入侵者的自己是否已经老眼昏花。

那时他刚关上门准备去取些甜点，也是为男孩和女孩们留出足够的空间。只是他刚转过头，就看见一个身着毛茸茸连体睡衣蹦蹦跳跳而来的『杰森』正朝自己挥着手打招呼，“嘿，阿福，你怎么在这里呀？”紧接着拐角处冲出来的是面容比现在要青涩不少，连夜翼制服都还没换掉的『迪克』，“杰伊，你还没检查呢，别乱跑啊——诶，阿福？”

阿尔弗雷德平静地表示这没什么。

他只是转身把门拉开一道缝，室内很是昏暗，红头罩还搁在茶几边，荧幕上的电影还在继续播放，迪克正因为那晦涩难懂的文艺片剧情而昏昏欲睡，整个人都快瘫到杰森身上去，提姆已经端着咖啡杯子低下了沉睡的头颅，女孩们则窝到了一张沙发上说着悄悄话，室内除了杰森只剩下达米安正看得津津有味。

嗯，一切正常。

阿尔弗雷德又把头扭了过来，『杰森』刚刚被『迪克』提溜住了后领，俩人一路拌着嘴眼看就要走过来了。

“少爷，小姐，我们今夜可能有其他事情要处理了。”他叹了口气，不得不出声打破屋内难得静谧而安逸的气氛，换来了所有人的齐齐回头和瞬间警戒的危机感。

“唔，阿福，是什么情——”刚才还彻底放弃抵抗困意抱着杰森不放手的迪克登时清醒，他已经准备好了迎接阿卡姆暴动之类的恶性事件。

话还未说完，最后一个字就被他吞了下去，因为老管家遇到的『杰森』正在艰难地从他身后探出头来。

“这…是杰森没错……”作为在场除了阿福外唯一一个见过杰森十五岁样子的家族成员，迪克感觉自己的舌头有点打结。

电影已经暂停了，整个放映室都瞬间陷入沉默。

同一条时间线还是平行宇宙？可他们是怎么到这里来的？魔法吗？那还得找扎坦娜过来看看，闪电侠也许能帮忙，不过听说罗宾时期俩人的关系应该是处于冰点的啊，怎么会……

每个人心里都是百转千回。

等布鲁斯通知过两位，拒绝了闪电侠现在就来的建议，以及魔法师表示明天早晨登门拜访后，客厅又被压抑的空气笼罩。

干坐着也不是办法，在该宇宙算是初来乍到的『迪克』率先开口掌握情况，“你们……这边的迪克和杰森，过得怎么样？”

迪克干巴巴地回应，“哈哈……还好吧……”提姆放下咖啡杯仰躺在沙发上试图放空思绪，达米安一边享受着猫狗环绕一边表示“这对话真是毫无营养”。

终于，我们的红头罩，实在受不了这种诡异的氛围，毕竟他和蝙蝠侠对话时，真的宁可对方随便说点什么，也不要永远的沉默，“你们……是怎么过来的？”

『杰森』经历了整场夜巡依然精力充沛，他中气十足地回应，“我怎么知道啊？反正我们一夜巡完就到你们这来了！”

迪克凝视着他的脸却是有些发愣，他那时从没仔细打量过这个“替代品”，此刻与记忆中隐约一点模模糊糊的印象重合，却更加明艳：少年挑眉一笑，意气风发，张扬恣意，却并不惹人讨厌，反而从中读出了顷刻流星般的璀璨夺目。

为什么以前被愤怒遮蔽了双眼，没有注意到这蒙尘的珍珠呢？

两个弟弟也是第一回真真切切地见到罗宾时期的『杰森』，见惯了那套染血的制服，只能联想到他濒死时遍体鳞伤的躯体，他们能看到的太少了，线索链上始终丢失了什么。然而这般鲜活的少年人，和眼前的兄长形象重叠，似乎是最后一块拼图，终于完美无缺地构筑出他们心中的他来。

杰森默然，翠绿的眸子里写满了说不清道不明的情绪。『迪克』揉了揉身边人柔软的发顶，又捏了捏他的指尖，出声将大家拉回了现实，“应该是我们回来后的问题，当时上楼发现走廊房间有些微不同，但没有注意，现在想想应该是那时候发生的。”

布鲁斯怎么想都觉得这件事从里到外都透露着诡异，他问道：“那你们在来到这个世界之前在干什么？”

“能干什么呀，我们一出来就成这样了。”『杰森』仗着横竖这个世界的B不是同一个人，再加上他现在困意涌了上来却又不能睡觉，就像点了个炮仗，『迪克』揽过他瘦削的肩膀，试图让他能在怀里靠得舒服一些。

等等……

侦探总觉得这个描述缺了些什么，他仔细回想了一遍，终于问出来了关键问题。

“只有你们去夜巡？”

违和感终于被点了出来，所有人都有自己的揣测，整个故事里蝙蝠侠的占比格外的低。

斯蒂芬妮迅速投去了带着耐人寻味的目光，脑中已经闪过了不少狗血剧情，卡珊德拉蹙了蹙眉，剧情走向简直出乎意料。

“啊？你们不是这样过来的吗？”『迪克』真实地疑惑了，他又把男孩往怀里拉了拉，掌心传来温热的触感，“因为我们要单飞去布鲁德海文啦，但是上岗前总得试验一阵，所以就是我俩搭档一个月，算是试用期吧。”

随后『迪克』又抛下了重磅炸弹，“说起来，我们都想好称号了，Nightwing，Bluejay，怎么样，好听吧？”最后一句是他仰头到能挑起下巴的程度对着这边的迪克说的，言语间充满了不忍直视的炫耀。

迪克：……谁羡慕了啊？！（真香.JPG上线x）

杰森听到这，再看看对面那两个家伙手拉手不放的动作，心里不浮现出了一个更可怕的猜想，“我说，你们该不会是——”

刚才眼睛都闭上了的『杰森』腾地一下坐起来，超响亮“啵”的一声，『迪克』的眸色深沉了不少，而在场其他人已经目光呆滞，“对啊！你终于发现了！”少年人叽叽喳喳地说个不停，从他俩在街头大雪纷飞中第一次见面，虽然对方应该不知道这事，到被带回家去，俩人就住在隔壁房，晚上经常抱个枕头就来夜谈顺便一起睡觉。再后来在『迪克』的带领下，他也认识了很多朋友，唐娜对他的怜爱之心简直是瞬间迸发，罗伊则是经常趁『迪克』不注意就把人拐跑了，只有芭芭拉察觉到些什么，明里暗里警告『迪克』在他成年前敢动手那就完了。

被迫接收了整段情史的杰森默默地往提姆那边坐了一点，他用不可思议的目光打量着幼年版的自己，“今天不是四月一号，你是在开玩笑吧？！”

『杰森』撇了撇嘴，生气地说道：“我们真的在一起了，你怎么这么惊讶，难道你和他关系不好吗？”

红头罩似乎听到了什么东西碎裂的声音，他彻底瘫在了座位上，啊，某种程度上真相了呢……

『杰森』解释得有点不耐烦了，直接问道，“怎么，有这么奇怪吗？没见过谈恋爱啊？”

杰森实在受不了了，瞬间拍桌而起，指着那边的『迪克』怒道，“你怎么能趁他还没成年就引诱他呢！十六岁生日都没过啊！最开始用你称号叫我的明明是那帮罪犯，你，你怎么能这么报复？！”

虽然复活之后他和迪克的主要矛盾早就转移了，但现在旧事重提，还是莫名有几分尴尬。

『杰森』避开了成不成年这个问题，从后者开始反击道：“什么称号，明明不是这样的！”

布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，开口中断了这场争斗，“目前你们还没有去布鲁德海文，那你用的称号是什么？”

“那还用说？当然是罗宾啊。”『杰森』一脸正经地回答，“那个红黄绿配色真的太窒息了，还好再坚持一阵我就不用穿这套了。”同时他投来怀疑的目光，“难道你不是？是不是你水平太差了啊？”

“胡扯！我当然……当过罗宾！”杰森中间短暂地心虚了一下，大声反驳，“我怎么没发现以前的自己这么能怼人？”

“唔，你现在也会讲一些类似的笑话，陶德。”达米安不轻不重地补刀。

提姆坐在剑拔弩张的两人中间绝望地闭上眼，布鲁斯改为对『迪克』继续问询，“报出你现在的称号以及住处。”

“夜翼，现在还在大宅，在布鲁德海文的公寓已经搞定了，就等和杰一起过去。”

“那你的罗宾称号是怎么回事？”一直一言不发的提姆开口问道。

『迪克』好脾气地解释，“刚才好像没说清楚，当时是我带他回来的，等他正式参与的时候，我就把罗宾称号交给他了，而我先用夜翼进行夜巡。”

“啪嗒”一声，杰森手一抖，刚从果盘拿出来的苹果咕噜噜地滚到了老管家面前。阿福选择贴心地帮已经目瞪口呆的少爷处理掉，啊，该添一些热茶了，他向厨房走去。布鲁斯的声音再次响起，“解释。”

伴随着『杰森』自以为很小声其实所有人都听得到的吐槽“我的天怎么哪个世界的布鲁斯都这么难沟通啊”，『迪克』说道，“看来是挺不一样的，你们现在兄弟关系看起来，怎么说，有点尴尬，我记得当时他在撬车轮胎，而我就在附近注视着整个过程甚至忘了出声，那天回来太晚了，我俩就在我的房间里躺在一块聊了好久，第二天上学还差点迟到。”回忆时他脸上的明朗笑容着实太过明显，迪克不露声色地瞥了杰森线条分明的侧脸一眼，低声叹道，“的确如此。”

那几年他们针锋相对的，厌恶伤害的，在意难受的，在随之而来的痛苦和纠葛面前，只余下了这短短四个字的慨叹。

就在此时，厨房到客厅的方向突然响起了多人的脚步声。

“阿福，好久不见，我们出了些状况，达米安在哪……”

一身黑袍、裹着珊瑚红披肩、胸前还有个银色十字架的神父【杰森】和【提姆】与客厅里的众人面面相觑。

【TBC】


	2. 【Alljay】All About Me(2)【Timjay】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利爪提x神父桶

此时此刻，众人心里瞬间闪过无数念头：不同于尚显青涩的男孩，他们显然已经独立了足够久。哥谭街头穷人家的孩子有两条出路，杰森现在成为神父，也就是说他选择了教堂，那这样的话他们是否当过义警？以及他们进来脱口而出的名字竟然是达米安，布鲁斯不会一等大米成年就甩手不干颐养天年了吧——

杰森面无表情地看了眼身边已经近乎石化的提姆，他不知道刚才选择远离迪克挪向这边的动作是否正确，也许“逃出狼窝又入虎穴”就是这个意思吧，总之现在坐在俩人中间的红头罩心里仿佛有一万头羊驼奔腾而过。

还是布鲁斯最先开口，他先示意年轻的那对安静下来，再对面前隐秘地用眼神交流线索、各方面都看起来老练得多的两人说道：“自我介绍。”

“杰森，哥谭教堂的神父，提姆的恋人。”

黑色长袍在年长者身上像是古希腊的猎装一般充满了神圣感，他含笑而立，若众神宠爱的米迦勒再世，也大抵如此。

“提摩西，之前是利爪，现在是杰森的伴侣。”

【提姆】的脸色泛着不正常的苍白，身形纤细如出鞘利剑，头发有些长了，眼睛低垂，被一缕发丝遮住，深邃得像是一湾湖泊。

“自我介绍就介绍，不说最后一句没人不知道啊喂……”杰森无力地挣扎道。看着终于从沙发里挣扎出来正襟危坐的小红，恨不得抓过他的领子摇着他喊，我们说好的资本主义兄弟情呢？！

【杰森】轻叹一声，“抱歉，在我们的世界里，因为天主教和法庭的缘故，这是无法公开的——”

“我很高兴能有机会听到他这样说。”两道声音重叠，【提姆】握住他的手腕，冰凉与温热的触感交织，两人十指相扣遥遥相望，湛蓝的眼睛积淀的是只有彼此才明白的情感。

但是，对【提姆】不爽的不止红头罩一个。

罗宾『杰森』无视了自家夜翼的拉扯，活像见了鬼一样跳起来，大声指控着神父【杰森】：“你怎么会和这个家伙扯上关系？！你不是最讨厌那小鬼了么，他总是莫名其妙地跟着你，还拍了一堆诡异的照片记录吗？！”

“难道每个宇宙的提姆都逃不开斯托卡的命运么……”卡珊德拉思索起其中的共同之处。

“如果这是共性，那岂不是说，咱们的提姆也必然有几张杰森的黑历史……”迪克的关注点滑向其他方向。

“迪克，如果只是几张照片的话，你真的太低估陶德了，比如去年他趴在窗台上唱——”达米安无情地戳穿了天真的幻想，后面的句子在杰森越过提姆扑过来的阻截下硬生生憋了回去。

斯蒂芬妮适时补刀，“Love Story吗？提姆可是把这个设成了会议闹钟呢。”

“我说你们够了啊喂！”

今天也是红头罩被调侃的一天呢. JPG

神父【杰森】经历岁月的涤荡后，再面对着幼年版的自己，从表情到语气都甚是平和，他一手摩挲着十字架，淡淡说道，“经文记载，因这罪行，上帝用烈火烧毁了索多玛和俄摩拉两座城。”

罗宾『杰森』显而易见地露出了疑惑的表情，他安静下来，窝在年轻版夜翼的怀里等待着神父的后文。

“人类对神寄予了那么深厚的情感，能够对他赞美，对他忏悔，为他献祭，也愿意为他发起战争。”

“可是那天，我遇到他的那天，那把泛着金色的匕首是那么闪耀，他和我无声地对峙，最后突兀转身离开。我突然发现我对神也没有那么虔诚，在我对其祝祷时，内心竟隐隐浮现了一丝祈求。”

“不是阴冷的角落能见到阳光，不是罪恶之城能完成蜕变，而是，而是再见他一次。”

“当我闭上眼，我的脑海里始终有着他眼里那种缥缈的蓝，雾气蒙蒙，却引人不由自主继续走近。”

“次日清晨，附近发现了几具利爪的尸体，一击毙命，都出自一人的手笔。”

第二次见面来得很快，杰森方吹息最后一台烛火，就听得背后轻微响动。冰凉的指尖覆在唇瓣上，他就那样凝视着他，那是双不会说谎的眼睛。他以性命为饵，似乎笃定了一切，而杰森，也终如他所愿。

那是【杰森】在幼弟继承一切后第一次返回大宅。

你问，后来？

后来，猫头鹰法庭一夜之间几乎覆灭。

提姆面对着和自己一模一样的脸，连续熬了三天后他的脸色也和利爪差不多一样惨淡，“什么时候？”

【提姆】抿了抿唇笑了笑，道：“罗宾。”

提姆愣了愣，“那时你成为利爪了吗，还有你能记得那时候的记忆？”

【提姆】回答，“杰后来去查了法庭的记录，当我还是德雷克的时候，我在晚上跑出来观察他夜巡，结果意外撞见了法庭交易才被抓去的。至于被派去执行任务时，那会我的脑中不断闪过破碎的片段，都和他有关，至少这说明，猫头鹰在洗脑这方面没有成功。”

提姆静默半晌，“……祝福你们。”

对面的【提姆】粲然一笑，只不过配上利爪的独特面容便多了几分意味，“那你呢？”

“不是。”提姆淡淡否定。

“既然没有，又为何那么在意？”

提姆瞳孔一缩，他骤然扭头看向哥哥的方向，还好，杰森和神父正在热切地谈话，他俩意外的合得来。

最后，他也只是淡淡一笑：“因为我们都是家族的黑羊啊。”

从电影之夜中断就凝结的气氛终于从僵持转为和谐，而这一大部分都要归功于两对外来者，然而就在此时，门被敲了两下。

室内顿时安静下来，“还来啊？！”差点拍桌而起准备一枪崩了门板的杰森被迪克和提姆无情无义联手镇压。

敲门声停顿了一会后，又缓缓响了三下。

“请进。”布鲁斯选择了自己去开门，一屋子义警和管家侠的警戒状态达到峰值。

然而他不知道有句中国俗语叫“风水轮流转”，也不知道还有一句叫“三十年河东三十年河西”。

总之下一秒，他就和另一个自己面对面近距离地观赏了自己的帅气脸庞。

【TBC】


	3. 【Alljay】All About Me(3)【Brujay】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士桶HE，大段私设，庄园毁灭后阿福返回英国，两人前往瑞士隐居，彻底远离义警事业

“说真的，在今天之前，打死我都想不到，这大红和B还能凑成一对啊……”提姆脸色复杂，现在他们已经不用拦着一脸呆滞的杰森了，更紧迫的是一边喊着“我要杀了你陶德——”一边一跃而起拔出武士刀的达米安。

联手摁住被迫接受残酷事实的达米安，他们才终于能坐下好好打量一下新加入的两人。

这个〔杰森〕和其他三位都不同，褪下风衣，身着高领驼色毛衣的他露出了一截内侧隐匿交错伤痕的手臂。以及最为明显的，就是他脸畔的“J”字印记，盘亘在那瘦削的颧骨上，令每个能联想到其背后数月的虐打，每次抬头只能看到蝙蝠侠和新罗宾连篇累牍的报道，直至完全破碎的希望的人都心头一凛。

“我从来没有想过，还有一天，能看到这座大宅，本来的模样……”〔杰森〕攥紧了手又放开，以淡淡的语气感叹道。

哦，忘了说，是〔布鲁斯〕的手。

杰森的目光从〔布鲁斯〕放在那个世界的他腰间的手逡巡到整个人都缩在『迪克』怀里的罗宾，再到神父和利爪手指上款式一样的尾戒，破碎的眼神里面写满了生无可恋。

阿尔弗雷德又添了两副茶盏，〔杰森〕端起盛有伯爵红茶的陶瓷杯，口中苦涩甘甜交织，熟悉而陌生。自从韦恩家陷入火海彻底毁灭，他们选择前往瑞士最北部，而阿尔弗雷德坚持在两周的旅行后独自一人返回故土。

离别，是在暮冬的莱茵河畔，沙夫豪森的机场。老管家依旧身着燕尾服，银白色的发丝梳得一丝不苟，他依次拥抱了两人，此刻完全看不出这个老人曾经的军旅生涯与在哥谭的跌宕岁月，只是如同祖父般温和而慈祥。他目送着阿尔弗雷德转身远去，与他一同留在瑞士这个偏远的城市的布鲁斯揽住了他的肩膀。

那时是黄昏时分，他们一同坐在博登湖边看夕阳。

那天是个晴朗的好天气。

就在这对方一时出神，满室静谧的情况下，罗宾『杰森』一脸凝重地走向这个没有骑士装的骑士〔杰森〕，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势揉了揉他的脸颊。

肉眼可见〔杰森〕的脸已经红透了，一部分是因为罗宾下手足够的快准狠，一部分是完全震惊于同位体的亲昵举动。

然而这还没到头。

罗宾：“啊啊啊啊啊你真的是我吗！”

他的手不仅没收回来。

还往外拉了拉。

杰森：……我这同位体是不是有什么猫饼？

〔杰森〕：“……初次见面，罗宾。”

『迪克』：“……杰，先回来坐下好吗？！”

罗宾迅速转身跑回自家夜翼身边，一把扑进他的怀抱，“啊啊啊我的同位体都这么厉害的吗？！这么一想突然觉得好挫败啊，明天我要加训！”

“……先不说上回是谁偷偷加训，被B打了屁股还断了两周的小甜饼，”迪克探手撩开他额前的碎发，露出罗宾骤然变得失落的眼睛，唉，还是拿他没办法嘛，“但我们会是最好的！”

“那当然！”

这时只听见利爪轻轻笑了出来。

“平行世界的你竟然会喜欢蝙蝠侠，实在是神奇啊。”

【杰森】一手抚过十字架，一手握紧了他的指尖，轻轻“嗯”了声，“骑士，平行世界的提姆现在怎么样？”

“他？还在哥谭，和芭芭拉结婚了吧。”骑士漫不经心地回答，装作没感觉到伴侣不时蹭过他的掌心的暗示，与此同时主世界的提姆能明确感觉到前前任投来的质问目光。

“哦，原来是结婚了吗？”神父笑意盎然地转过头，收获了一枚利爪拼命眨着他那双蓝眼睛的无辜神情。他叹了口气，忍不住笑了出来，凑过去吻了吻脸颊。

然后――

所有人都看到利爪苍白的肤色从脸开始逐渐泛红到脖颈，简直是富士山的樱前线般富有过程性。

当〔布鲁斯〕凝视着楼梯转角太过熟悉的家族画像，他晃然意识到，他此刻竟然回到了这座他以为不会再回来的城市这里了——这座让他背负了太多，也让他失去了太多的城市。

当他的视线触及那全家福时，〔布鲁斯〕的眉头愈发紧蹙。现在坐落于沙夫豪森郊外的家，是的，他将它称之为他们的家，同样是这个位置，曾经悬挂的是在层层叠叠的裙摆下隐约露出一点水晶光芒的“森德瑞拉”，或者说，在〔杰森〕来到韦恩家的第一年，他在中学文艺汇演的角色。

骑士对此表示强烈抗议，他给阿尔弗雷德写信时用了足足数百词的篇幅来表明这件事的不公平，而阿尔弗雷德的回信从语言上来说更加简洁，因为只有薄薄的信笺和与之相比格外厚重的家庭相册，〔杰森〕相信老管家不会坑自己的，他趁着爱人给他们共同养的那只英短洗澡时打开了第一页。

那一刻骑士发现他低估了阿尔弗雷德的靠谱程度，“我的天呐哈哈哈布鲁斯你居然还演过这个哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这比我演的搞笑多了！”

在彼此握有相同把柄时，等同于彼此都没有。他们心照不宣地换下那些相片，只是转而放在了卧室的床头柜上。客厅最大的那面墙上，还是选择了两个人正襟危坐仿佛下一秒就要提刀暴起的合照，〔杰森〕养的剑兰已经有些高了，修长的叶子伸展而出，遮挡住了一部分相框，为只有两个人一只猫的偌大房间增添了不少生气。

无数个午后，那只猫总会懒洋洋地蹭到他的腿上，等待着挠下巴的良好待遇，而他选择窝在〔布鲁斯〕的身边，膝头平摊着某本他热爱的书籍。那距离真的太近了，近到当他无意抬头时，甚至可以看见对方眼角的细纹，或者说时间涤荡后的明证，然而这已经足够了——

因为，他们确信，他们的余生，都属于彼此。

“喂，在想什么呢？”手指突然被不轻不重地捏了一下，〔杰森〕没有追问他跑神的原因，只是不露声色地向他那边靠了靠。

“没什么。”他笑了笑，替身边人整理着那看起来毛绒绒分外暖和的衣领。

That's enough.

当<达米安>和<杰森>一起出现的时候，大家，除了两位当事人之外，已经见怪不怪了。

不过，大家一同扭头打量着这个<达米安>，心里只有一句话想问——

“为什么你的外貌怎么看都比你二哥成熟得多啊？！”

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大段私设：既然试图HE，就不探究地狱蝙蝠是谁，提姆芭芭拉和哥谭未来怎么样这堆问题了。我想了一下，留在哥谭总会有各种事件，要是能改变观念也没这么多事了，所以为了避免这种渐行渐远最终矛盾爆发的结局，我的设定是当时的爆炸都是试图抹去韦恩家的痕迹，之后他们和阿福分别，隐居在瑞士最北部的沙夫豪森（私心觉得他们的眼睛就像莱茵河，而此处正好形成莱茵瀑布）家族成员之间虽然身处不同地区但保持联系。


	4. 【Alljay】All About Me(4)【Damijay, Royjay, Konjay】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥古米逆序42，乐队主唱罗伊x贝斯手杰森，konjay时间线有点诡异，就当做两人是队友吧

一身白色长袍，外罩棕色骆驼毛外衣的<达米安>和<杰森>就这样出现在大家面前。

众人的目光瞬间落在两位正主身上，尤其是提姆，眼里简直写满了玩味调侃与幸灾乐祸。

达米安此刻的表情相当值得记录，往日要么写满怒火要么漠然冷淡的脸已经被绝大部分的震惊与一点其他情绪占据。而杰森则因目睹（平行世界的)自己连最小的弟弟都没放过受到过大打击，往日怼天怼地的红头罩此刻只想低调地盯着桌子上新添的红茶，仿佛是“此物只应天上有，人间能得几回闻”。啊，感谢茶几，感谢红茶，感谢阿福！视线终于有了安放的地方！

……不过，似乎有点不太对劲？

迪克眼神复杂地看着面前浑身上下都洋溢着异域风情但也中二气息炸裂的两人，看看身边遭受冲击的红头罩，他决定还是不刺激自家弟弟了。于是他选择对着这个毫无疑问是家族身高担当的<达米安>确认道：“达米安·韦恩？”

“我首先是一个奥古，其次才是韦恩。”<达米安>的手指点着茶杯的边缘，同那容器内的绯红液体一样冷淡而傲慢。

“……”

迪克踯躅着回头看了布鲁斯一眼，嗯，还好，只是脸色差了一点，眉头蹙紧了一点，身边萦绕的黑气更浓了一点……个屁啊！平行世界这么刺激的么？！这个故事是不是没我们其他人什么事了啊喂——

“哦，哈哈，原来是这样……”

“得了吧迪克，快停下你那尴尬至极的笑容——”达米安跳起来，“单独谈谈？”

后面那句是对准了<达米安>说的。

<杰森>瞥了一眼这边的迪克，他正为最小的弟弟终于在和别人对话时能说出请求同意的疑问句而遭受了会心一击似的，“啧，不管是哪个世界，什么年龄，迪克都像是个鸟妈妈。”

<达米安>起身俯视着幼年的自己，那双绿松石般的眼睛太过幽深，以致他看起来像是在回旋楼梯上，风掀开窗帘，他立于窗沿边，“随意。”

“‘达米亚诺’，他的名字就告诉他要驯服这个世界，与生俱来的压迫感，不动如山，却又在无时无刻不燃烧着，分别继承了你和塔利亚的特点，对吗？”

发问者很明显不需要回答，他只是眯起眼睛，相似的翡翠绿却带来了不同色系的某种意味。

“在说那个之前，话说你们有闻到什么味道么？”提姆睁开眼睛，四处嗅了嗅，“呃，好像是，蔷薇花香？”

“靠！”<杰森>低声咒骂了几句，从长袍不知道哪里存在的某个“次元口袋”摸出一管透明液体，针刺入肌肉，注射剂缓缓推入，玻璃管倒映着扭曲的景物。

那边的<达米安>早已经终止了对话走过来，“日期提前了。”

“这不废话。”<杰森>格外娴熟地处理完残余物，却因伴侣摸上后颈的动作猛的坐直了身体。

布鲁斯心里已经划过很多种猜测，从毒品，药剂，到刺客联盟的奇怪发明，没一个能对的上号，然而这时，女孩们给出了思路。

在一片死寂中插话的勇敢女孩，斯蒂芬妮，提出一个崭新的名词，“我说，那个，是抑制剂吗？”

两人反应出奇一致，漫不经心地作答，“对啊。”随即收获了数道如鹰隼般写满探究与疑惑的目光，“……难道你们不是吗？”

接下来的半个小时，成功变为了蝙蝠家ABO世界观普及小课堂——

“蔷薇花味的Omega？！那不就是最麻烦的那一类么？”红头罩一时不知道该先吐槽这个信息素还是第二性别。

“哈，Omega又如何？”<杰森>不以为惧，“我的信息素强度足够Alpha都无法反抗，当然，他例外。”

而<达米安>的信息素也意外地没有他本人如此富有攻击性，淡淡的玫瑰花香萦绕着周围，达米安也不禁露出了一点意外的神色。

然而下一刻信息素浓度急剧上升，众人心里只有一句话要讲：这哪里是柔软的玫瑰花？分明是尖锐的玫瑰花刺！

而他们的第一次见面也是在这样的意料之外中发生的。

<杰森>来到韦恩家时，那个活在老管家的只言片语里的第一代罗宾，早已经远赴中东不知所踪。然而义警注定与平静的生活沾不上边，每个世界的陶德似乎都很难逃过十五岁的宿命。复活后的他一直在塔利亚的帮助之下恢复训练，直到那天，一个不太寻常却又必然出现的任务出现。

“刺杀目标：达米安……”<杰森>读到那个姓氏时瞬间陷入沉默。

脚踝上铜环叮当闪烁，美艳妖娆而又极富危险性的女人摆一摆手，“怎么？有什么问题？”

“不，没有。”冷淡的风拂过身侧，徒留他一人对着空旷的山洞不知所措。

“不是要刺杀我吗？结果派了个发情期的Omega过来？”<达米安>的武士刀挑去了入侵者的面纱，啧，这张脸，他的确有几分印象。

“让我猜猜是谁派你来的？不是B，那就是塔利亚咯。”他兴致缺缺，注视着对方如出一辙的翠绿眼睛，倒是顿了一顿，即使他身处异国，倒也关注着哥谭的一举一动。本以为提摩西已经足够，没想到还会再领回来一个小鬼。可是短短一年，他却又获悉了第三代罗宾的死讯。那几日他的对练愈发狠厉，等到结束时眺望着远处迷蒙天色时，却又说不出个中缘由。

<杰森>的确憎恨<布鲁斯>，但面对这个素未谋面的兄长，心头却动摇了不少：阿尔弗雷德的家庭相册里倒是有他幼年的模样，故意做出凶巴巴的样子，看起来不好接近，实则像一只傲娇的黑猫。蝙蝠洞里陈列着一把断刃的武士刀，其上血迹干涸。无数次夜巡时他都不由自主想去触碰，那是他和这位不曾出现却始终具有吸引力的哥哥为数不多的联系。

（此处省略标记过程嘿嘿嘿x）

至于后来，如果我们用四句话概括，那就是——先在塔利亚的要求下囚禁雷霄奥古，再次反叛彻底掌控刺客联盟，几番动荡并撑过了最艰难的时刻，现在秩序终于再次被建立并维持。

在今天这个普通的上午（艹时差好难算就这样吧x），他俩只是像往常一样拉开房门走出去，就成功地发现自己以这种方式重返哥谭，转身再开门已经是韦恩大宅外熟悉的道路了。

在场众人还沉浸在这段经历中，这比前面几个变化幅度大得多，甚至直接偏离了哥谭。

达米安窝在沙发里，有一下没一下地晃着小腿。

原来这个世界的自己和陶德在一起的样子……就是这样子的吗？

好像……还不错。

他晃了晃头，试图把脑中翻涌奔腾的绮思赶出去。手指覆在刀柄上紧紧握住，仿佛这样就能抓住某些一闪而逝的可能。

他和陶德的确有几分相像，那是一种模糊而难以描述的张力。

“张力产生吸引，吸引产生……性。”

心头本来就是干草遍野，只需星火即可燎原。

“我的天这是什么造型……”迪克露出不忍直视的表情，“罗伊潮一点倒没什么，但这……”

“没想到杰森的叛逆期会来的这么猛烈……”提姆目瞪口呆地打量着这个非主流风格版〖杰森〗，艰难地憋出一句感慨。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，主动承担起了与两个叛逆少年模样的家伙交流的重任，“……你们是义警吗？”

〖罗伊〗露出了听到陌生名词时的茫然反应，“什么义警，我俩都是同一个乐队的，我是主唱，杰鸟是贝斯手，倒是你们——”

〖杰森〗穿着短靴的足尖一下下敲击着沙发腿，他笑起来，隐约可以瞥见虎牙，“莫非是什么行为艺术？”哦，这话是对着夜翼和罗宾这对说的。

杰森看了一眼乐队版自己松松垮垮的卫衣露出的锁骨处纹有“R.H”字样，再看一眼〖罗伊〗脖子上熠熠生辉的湖蓝吊坠，雕刻为冠蓝鸦的模样，又看了看他俩不止手拉手就差要像树懒一样挂在彼此身上的动作，他突然觉得自己急需硝酸甘油。

他叹口气，虽然再次见到罗伊还是很高兴的，但是，他一点也不想面对这个残酷的世界，不对，是这堆残酷的世界。

然而当布鲁斯走向二楼路过杰森半开门的房间时，他又成功收获了一声尖叫，“啊啊啊——B你今天不是去正联值班吗！我专门看过日期今天你们都不在的啊！靠康纳你倒是把衣服先穿上啊！”

数个劲爆的关键词使除了主世界杰森外的其他人迅速换上了看戏的表情目送着两位“勇士”低着头从楼梯上走下来。

地下恋情么？斯蒂芬妮对上卡珊德拉的眼神，轻不可察地点了点头。

他们不会是刚洗完澡拉开浴室门就到这的吧？这么一对比我们好歹还穿了能出门的衣服……属于奥古的<杰森>心理平衡了不少。

[杰森]用他那双漂亮的浅色眼睛打量着在座诸位，像一只好奇的猫。现在他俩裹着纯白浴衣站在门口，好极了，由于人数的直线上升，他们已经挪到了大型会客室里，好歹他俩的头发只是湿漉漉的没有滴水。[康纳]笃定地对他伸出手，而他也显而易见地被这个动作取悦了，在顺着他的力度坐到沙发上的同时也钻进了他的怀里。

杰森心很累，这一晚他足足见识了平行宇宙的自己把蝙蝠家几乎一网打尽，还包括了两个曾经的队友。

此刻天光大亮，门铃适时响起，感谢上帝，门外不是成双成对的人了，扎坦娜和他们一一打了招呼，魔法师很快开始理清思路，“我想，你们在来之前，是否做过什么相似的事？”

“夜巡，包扎伤口，准备睡觉……”

“吃过晚餐，最后巡视了一遍教堂，回到房间，就到这里了。”

“散步回来，坐在沙发上撸猫，然后就没了——”

“起床，洗漱，开门。”

“演出刚结束，在后台卸妆？”

“在休息室值班，呃，就这么多……”

“嗯，这可不太对，你们的情况有些符合某条魔法，但它的触发条件有些苛刻，所以你们有没有什么身体接触，或者——”

大家对视几眼，得出了一个共同的答案，“你是说，亲吻？”

“对！”扎坦娜点了点魔法棒，“应该是因为杰森本身魔力天赋比较高，还有就是你昨晚之前是不是中了什么咒语？”

杰森努力回想，终于想起来在电影之夜前他还和阿忒在一块待着的时候，亚马逊人从某个角落摸出了一种不知名的粉色小花，似乎是和爱情相关的魔咒，只不过目前连她自己也看不出来有什么功效，所以他本人自然是当做传说听了一遍，也正因此没有注意到花瓣浅浅闪烁的粉色荧光。

“放心，要回去很简单，现在已经快过了十二小时，只需要你们再做出这种接触动作就好了。”魔法师来得快走得也快，剩下大家数目相对。

“我靠你们要亲能不能出去亲啊啊啊——”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点感言：对jay下手x啊不是 动笔以来，除了一发完的小短篇终于完结了一个\\(ﾋ•ω•ﾏ)/主世界预测3242可能性比较大，逆序实在是写得奇奇怪怪，以及konjay真的好冷！25个tag很随便就看完了qaq我是真的挺萌这对的w


End file.
